beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Rookileaks continues
from:Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith Subject: I can't take the tension Dearest Alistair I can't take the tension between us any longer. The truth is,I want to touch your willy. Sincerly, Dominic Rook.xxx (note: this e-mail has been written by Alex Millar when she broke into Rook's archieve.) ---- from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook Subject: Re: A confession What in god's name, Dominic? If this is your idea of an apology for your outburst in my office then you're further gone than I thought. AF The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith Subject: Re: A confession I did not write that emails. I repeat, I did not write that email. I'm looking into this security breach as a matter of urgency. Dominic from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith Subject: Re: A confession Alistair, My email account was hacked. I am mortified that you were targeted. Please accept my apologies. The first I saw of that message was when I checked my outbox after receiving your email. As you know, my budget has shrunk significantly in the lead up to the department's proposed dissolution. As a consequence, we are running on a skeleton staff and I have had to lay off security. It is my belief that the DoDD computer system was not breached remotely but rather that my computer was accessed directly, within the archive. Further, I suspect that a Type 1 must be involved. Published: 13 February 2013 - Being Human Blog --- An alarming development, I'm sure you'll agree, and one that I hope will encourage you to review the hasty decision to shut down the department. If nothing else, this incident should give you some insight into the insidious potential of Type 1s. Regards, Dominic from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook Subject: Re: URGENT - Security Breach Consider the matter forgotten. Which ones are Type 1s again? AF The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from:Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith Subject: Type 1 Dear Alistair, Which ones are Type 1s? It troubles me that you are content to dispense with a department of which you have so little understanding. A T1 is a ghost. I have had a DoDD training manual express-couriered to Home Office with the relevant sections highlighted. In the meantime, let me assure you that Type 1s are a long way from benign, as many assume. As you and I learned earlier this week, T1s render all human security and surveillance system irrelevant. They are invisible to the mortal eye but can interact with material objects in our world, wielding weapons just as readily as they can interfere with computers. Therefore they can be every bit as dangerous as T2s and T3s. Unlike vampires and werewolves however, they cannot be monitored or - as far as we know - neutralised by any human weapon. It seems that the longer a T1 remains on "our side" the more powerful it becomes. I have gathered anecdotal evidence to suggest that some T1s have the strength to catapult an adult human through the air with a mere wave of their hand. There was a case like this here in Barry last year; an elderly gentlemen was found deceased outside the residence of a known T1 (#LC566). The autopsy indicated that he died after being launched through the air from the front door of the home, over a hedge, and out onto the street below, metres away. I doubt even the strongest T2 could have thrown a man this distance. Crucially, there were no signs of a struggle or any bruises on the body; this innocent man was not thrown or pushed; he was propelled and he died instantly. And that's not all. Reports from supernatural informants would indicate that some T1s are not trapped here against their will but instead deliberately avoid their "doors" to remain among the living and wreak havoc. I refer you to Case #BF835. This hostile T1, who died aged twenty-three in 1944, reportedly mastered the skill of rejecting doors and for decades travelled up and down the country preventing other T1s from passing over naturally. He had a military background in life and we feared he was amassing a T1 army; an army we would be powerless to engage in battle, let alone defeat. There is no way to confirm of what became of this Type 1 but there is one sliver of hope; in late 2010, a Type 2 informant reported a rumour that the T1 soldier has finally accepted a door and passed over. My source suggested that this occurred after the T1 was granted absolution by the ghost of an elderly man in a nursing home himself a former RAF pilot and Published: 13 February 2013 - Being Human Blog (...) veteran of WWII. Unfortunately we have no way of confirming if this is true. A hostile ghost alliance could still be forming at this very moment. Is that a risk you're willing to take? I have spent years nurturing relationships with my supernatural informants; it is a sensitive and ongoing task. If you imagine that these T2s and T3s will instead keep Special Branch informed of developments in the supernatural community then you are sorely mistaken. Regards, Dominic ---- from: Giles Hopkins to: Dominik Rook priority: URGENT Subject: UNACCEPTABLE!! Dominic, I must warn you in no uncertain terms to return Titania immediately. You have until 5pm today to right this egregious error of judgement. After that time we will have no choice but to give your name to MI5. This has not and will not help your cause one iota. In fact, you have obliterated any remnant of sympathy the Home Secretary might have felt in actioning the demise of your department. I do not need to tell you how distraught the Home Secretary is at this moment. Not to mention the state of his poor dog-sitter Miss Bellerose. I can only imagine the distress Mrs. Frith and the Home Secretary's two young daughters would be going through right now if they were in the country. The Home Secretary has asked me to remind you that Titi is wheat intolerant. Under no circumstances should she be fed regular dog food. Unless you safely return Titi ASAP, you will forfeit all hope of a future position in the public service. 5pm is your deadline. Giles Giles Hopkins''' ''' Private Offic of The Home Secretary Assistant to The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Attached Document (Message of Titanias kidnapper): You know what you have to do if you want to see her again. Published: 13 February 2013 - Being Human Blog Category:Miscellaneous